Back to school
by CocopyJR
Summary: The shinoa's squad are on another mission on saving the seraph of the end. Together shinoa and yuu bond seem to be closer but far away in the same time. Will yuu the obsessed of family love wil fall in love and shinoa the maiden heart finally accept her feelings toward yuu or ended throw it away for the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This story take place in the manga when they are grouped ( then shinoa's team ) with the vampires, guren and narumi. In their mission of curing seraph of the end.

After the fight with the angel in the forest,

"That was awesome! We finally save one seraph! We can totally help kimizuki's sister at this rate" yuu pumping his fist to the air.

"Yeah, my sister can be finally be saved..." Said kimizuki with a big smile on his face.

He felt really relief that they finally found the cure for his sister. All this time his sister has been in coma, and even she is awake because of those bastards that took his sister for their own benefits his sister is still not comscious. It breaks his heart everytime he imagined what those filthy people doing to his sister body because of the experiment. And now-

Finally he could have her again..

But that could have to be wait, doesn't it?

Because for now the army are taking her with them.

They just need to wait for the time to take her back. And he's already been ready for that. Either alive or dead.

"Any plan to take kimizuki's sister with us so we can cure her?" Said yoichi approach the vampires and guren.

"Ho ho." Ferid laugh

"We won't do that right now. There is another thing we need to accomplish" he said in an elegant manner.

"Another thing to accomplish? Mind explain us more about that?" Ask narumi from behind of them.

"I need you guys to cure another angel near my mansion this time" ferid smile.

"Huh?" Yuu quizzically looking at him.

"You know, this angel has been a threat lately because a lot of the army have found it's hiding place and I don't have enough time to plan my work yet to capture the angel because the army already found it and they are doing an experiment on it for quiet sometime now" he continue,

"So we need to deal with it now because I don't want my place invaded by those humans. My secret will be exposed! " he doing it dramatically throwing his hands in the air around his body.

"Secret?" There is sweat on yuu's head upon hearing him saying that.

"Noooo! My sexiness will be discovered!" He screamed.

"A pervert"

"Yeah, an extreme pervert"

Both shinoa and mitsuba said in instant after he said his sexiness will be discovered. Their expression are blank, totally didn't know what to react toward that kind of statement. There is a slight disgust appear in their voice though.

While on the other hand, guren is still with his poker face. Too tired of dealing with this shit anymore.

"Ha-ha, plus I need another of this cross for us for my plan of course" ferid showed the black pointy cross that came out of the angel earlier.

*we will be starting on it three days later. Make sure you guys have enough rest~" ferid added.

"That's early" shinoa said,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone is pretty tired right now. And a three days rest won't make up for it" narumi backed up.

"Ha~ I don't care, not my concern!" Ferid counter back with goofy smile on his face.

"..."

"Either way, I'll give guren some supplements to give it to you guys so you should be okay with it"

"...it's fine I guess..." Yuu added.

"Of course it's fine! You are working for me. Even your lieutenant colonel here~*

"Don't worry...I'll provided anything you need. So please don't hesitate to trust me! Afteral I just want to help a friend in need!" He said enthusiastically.

"He's still suspicious to me. So I won't trust him" mika looked at ferid sharply. He stand beside yuu now.

"But he just said friend! And plus he said we can trust him..so it's all good now!" Yuu said "plus he just help us find the cure for kimizuki's sister so there is more reason to that"

"You're just too naive yuu.." Said mika worriedly,

He really are easy to trust other people doesn't he? That's the biggest problem here.

Well, if anything happens I will just take yuu with me and run away.

Three days later,

"So let me summarize our plan" shinoa croaked after the deafening silence.

"Me, yuu-san, mika-san, mi-chan, yoichi-san and kimizuki-san will faced the angel and while the others lieutenant colonel guren and narumi-san will take the lead of commanding" shinoa gestured to everyone that was called.

"Narumi-san will observe the battlefield pattern and report it to lieutenant colonel to make up the strategy for us inside the battlefield, since this angel has been known to be good at long and short range fight we does not have choice but to find the chance to make it through with the other two."

"I'll receive the command and report to everyone in an instant." She looked at guren and then turn away.

"That's for now, does anyone have any question to ask?" Shinoa observe her eyes on everyone faces with her hands at the back. Looking firm and unfazed.

"What would we do with the vampires?" Ask narumi.

"We're just background props you see~" ferid answer joking half assly..

"Ha ha" crowley added with his dried laugh.

"They will be working as back up with us if anything going out of hand" guren demand laying his back on the wall.

"They are the one tell us to do it and now he is backening away? Tch..coward" mitsuba dissed with grumpy look on her face.

"Oh no~ angels are scary" ferid childishly ran behind crowley and hid.

"..."

Everyone looked at him with dried expression. No response came over for what's been next few minutes. Not until shinoa stated another question since she said no one gonna ask anyway.

"My only question is...what kind of long and short attack that this angel may be using to reattack?"

"The detailed is unclear because the experiment on this angel has been stopped after they focus on the war between the hiiragi right now.." Guren cleared his throat "

"But what we do know for sure that this angel is using a type of illusion on it's enemy when attack and reattack"

"..."

"And that would be bad if we come close to it. But that's our only option right now"

"This mission sounds riskiy, I'm going to join in to protect yuu-chan from that monster" mika said with hard expression.

"Do what you want kid" guren answer nonchalantly.

"You're going to join us mika? AWESOME! Heh, this will be a piece of cake! With our power right now what else could go wrong?" Yuu cleched his fist with his male remark grin.

"I'm...not pretty sure about that piece of cake part though" yoichi said with his awkward smile.

"Better not let your guard down kid, we don't know for sure what our target is capable of there might be chance that it is more than what we know it is" guren warned.

"What, I can use my seraph! And asuramaru will help me contol it!" Yuu said proudly.

"No yuu-san, you can't do that. No seraph of you for now. You're still recovering from the last battle and your demon may can't make up for it if the next time you used the seraph" shinoa looked at yuu way with her serious expresson.

"Wha-...is that true asuramaru?" Yuu touched his sword lightly,

As much as he want to believe it at the same time he doesn't, but they said his seraph is the only way to takedown the angel. If they can't use the seraph now, how can they win.

"..."

Yuu looked at her as well with a mixed emotions at first, then-

"I understands, looks like we can't use my seraph for now..." He said in a firm tone, looked seriously at her.

With a determined expression yuu said "but if anything came down to the road that we need to use my seraph I'l do it, even if it will cost me my life"

"I won't let anyone die, not now...not later" his expression turn to a worried one "so what could we do if we can't use my seraph?"

"We will worked on it, slowly and surely. So everyone better worked their asses off if you don't want bad thing to happened. No goofing off, no half asses jokes, no daydreaming and focus your whole intention on the angel when we encounter it. Teamwork and determination without anyone dyjng is our objectives right now." Guren said with his firm and strict voice meaning this mission will be the riskiest mission of seraph to accomplish.

Everyone nodded with determination in their eyes in unison.

"Well~, since mika-san will be joining the shinoa's team now...we need to discuss the formation he suit best" shinoa clasped her hands together, draw everyone attention on her.

"I'm not joining this woman's team" mika croaked harshly.

"I'm here to protect yuu-chan and that's that" he ended his sentences with a sharp glare toward shinoa.

Yuu had an apologize look on his face because of mika's harsh words and try to scold him.

"Mika, shinoa is our family too you know" said him with troubled face.

"...tch..." Mika gritted his teeth.

Deep inside mika, he know yuu has already told him a lot of times about this. But it just looked like he really couldn't go along with them. Especially if it's about this shinoa person.

He has been heard a lot about this hiiragi family of hers and they always up to something bad, how come he can trust her even she said she isn't interested in any of her family conflict but how do he know for sure. It's really suspicious having someone like her with them right now. Heck, yuu just met her in a few months and he just met her a few months ago. That's only because yuu was chased by those humans and they are the only option for yuu to be saved for a while.

How come he trusted her so much?

He is the only one here that have been longer with yuu.

And he also believed that his family are all dead except yuu, that's why he is so important to him.

Or is it because she saved him the other time?

No, that doesn't sounds right...

With mika deeply in thought about what he hate about her, suddenly she spoke-

"It's fine yuu-san, I'm okay"

Shinoa just shrugged it off with a few couples of laugh.

He will get over it someday,

Shinoa thought.

"Mika-san, I understand your wariness over someone like me because we just met for a few months but please trust give us at least a little trust on us because people in here is only the people we could trust." She said with a calm voice and soft smile plaster on her face.

"Please consider about it" shinoa bowed her head a little politely.

Her action make mika shocked a little bit,

Made him don't know what to say to her, he don't want her to be like this because yuu has been stare at him for a while now. He doesn't need her pride, he just want to protect yuu from danger.

After took quite sometime of the words he need to choose, he finally said-

"...ugh...fine..." In a pained expression and took a glance of yuu,

He was grinning widely like it was saying,

"Good job mika!"

He can't help but smile a little bit.

In the forest, near ferid mansion.

"Oi shinoa, how long we will be walking in here? It looks like it would never end" yuu ask put his hands around his waist observed the surrounding.

"What~ don't tell me you're tired already" shinoa teased.

"I'm not"

"Then?" Shinoa placed her hand on the tree nearby them.

"What are you doing?" Yuu came closer to her to look what she did.

Shinoa doesn't answer immediately instead she was caresing the tree for...something?

"..."

Yuu waited for another couple good of minutes but she doesn't spoke anything at all.

And...another couple of minutes pass by.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Said yuu irritated,

Shinoa moved a little, her head spun his way and she look at him.

Yuu waited for her answer but instead she just giving me a blank stare without any words.

"What?...you can't speak all of a sudden now?" Waiting for her smartass counterback on him,

But she still didn't answer, still staring exactly to his eyes.

He looks in her eyes and so does she.

Is this becaming another stared contest then?

He remembered one of his late family like to play this game, he is pro in this but he doen't know that she would like to play this game too.

"...Shinoa...?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

Now that they are starting at each other he start to realise her eyes give a weird a gloom under the moonlight.

To be exact they were actually in the night together in this forest for God who knows will be there alone.

They were sent on a request by guren to observed the place around the campfire they make to track the angel.

Since the genius ferid doesn't know where the angel are going after the army work on an experiment on it before abandons it half way.

Her eyes coloured are chocolate right? Hazel...nut? Wait that's a type of beans. I guess I'm too hungry right now. We don't eat dinner yet and that stupid guren tell us to get into this forest right away.

But why does her eyes look a little bit of red? Is it because of the moon reflection and the dark surrounding? Afterall we're surrounded by a lot of trees now, so there is not a lot of light to guide our way.

With her clear skin coloured, I start to realise that she look almost like a vampire...

Her hair coloured are beyond ordinary too, actually I've never seen someone with this haired coloured before.

Wait...what happen to staring competition if stared on her hair?

Is it the hair competition then?

"...have you not realise it?..." Shinoa suddenly spoke.

Finally she's talking!

I felt like a deadman here when she didn't said anything.

"About what" yuu said quickly.

"Here...take a look here.." She showed her hand that was caresing the tree earlier.

Yuu take a look on her hand for quite a while. Then yuu looked shinoa and then on her hand back. Again and again with a disbelieve look on his face.

No way, I've looked quite sometime now, other than her smooth looking hand and clear skin there is-

Nothing.

"Where you getting at? I don't see a thing"

"Really? You don't?" Shinoa said "I'm pretty sure that's quite obvious there.." She looked at him.

"Oh yeah? I can't see another thing excpet your besutiful palm ma'am" he said sarcastically,

"Hah, I'm always beautiful" she said with a smirk

"But really, you didn't see it?" Shinoa tried to confirm it.

"No" he said flat.

"Well, that" s weird.." She took her hand out of his view and put it beside her petite body.

Oh she is taking her hand back, I was just thinking of touching it actually.

"Maybe I can feel it if I touch it" yuu let out a suggestion he pointed to her hand that was placed beside her.

Shinoa look at her hand, him and then she look at the tree earlier.

"Instead of touching my hand, why don't you touch the tree instead? It would work better if it came from the source" shinoa pointed her finger to the tree.

Is that a rejection? I really am thought I could touch her hand though.

I wonder why...( I'm feeling this way of course )

"So, where do I touch?" Yuu said, now standing in front of the said tree.

"You can't see it?" Shinoa standing beside him.

"See what?" Yuu bewildered.

She is talking about seeing something again, I wonder what is it. There is nothing to look at here too.

Upon hearing him saying that shinoa ask him,

"May I have your hand?"

"Um...well, sure..." Yuu took out his left hand to her.

She took it with her right hand and brought it to the tree. She was putting it on the place that she has touched earlier.

"Can you feel anything?" She ask while guide his hand on the tree.

"Umm...it's hard? And pointy?" He was talking about the wood texture of course. Anyone would knew that and she knew that too.

"Aside from the texture of the tree, anything else?"

"Hmm..."

"..."

They were silent for since like forever until he spoke again,

"...your hand?..." Yuu said uncertain. He is trying so hard to think other than the tree texture something else and he should not talk about her hand right now. But that's the only thing he could feel beside the tree texture.

Shinoa look at him with a look that saying,

"Yuu...I don't have time for this" and she look pissed too.

Yuu shot a look that saying,

"I swear I'm trying here, I've use my demon power but it won't work!"

Then shinoa let out a small sigh before let go of his hand from hers.

"I think we need to report this to lieutenant colonel guren later after we found the angel, they said it was pretty likely passive in the night right?" Shinoa said with a worried look on her face.

It's troubling that this kind of thing happens,

She want to think that maybe she is thinking too hard...but guren said that they should not take thing lightly and reported it right away.

Especially since yuu here that she trust could cooperate with her doesn't seem to realize it.

This is bad if this thing take critical point in this mission,

It'd will be bad if they can't seem to look at the unseen.

This is bad,

Very bad.

...this is such a pain...

Yuu noticed the hardlook on her and ask her,

"Shinoa, you okay?" With considerate look.

"Hm? I...don't know.." She answer but she doesn't"t look at him. She unconsciously put her hand toward her chest make yuu more worried about her.

"Are you really okay? We can go back you know"

"No, don't worry about me. We need to move on for the sake of others, they probably waiting for any news that we might have and we need to collect it as much as possible." Shinoa start moving forward before stop half the track and glance at him.

Yuu was standing there hesitate to move because he doesn't felt really good about her decision to keep moving on.

Her well being is important to him too. He made a grumpy look and a worried face.

When shinoa looked at him she can't help but laugh,

"Ahaha, you should not make that face you know. Come on, let's go" she waited there for him to coming.

As much as he hated to go, he can't help but go because she was giving him that gentle smile he use to see if she tried to comfort him.

It put him at ease, it does warm his heart a little and it help lifting the weight on his mind sometime.

"Tch..don't come to me begging for us to go back if anything happens. I've warned you." He said now beside her.

"Okay okay~ " shinoa smile a little wider and as exchange yuu was smiling as well, with his gentle smile that rare to use quite sometime now.

He does realise beside mika, she is the one who can make him present that kind of smile after his late family gone.

At the campfire,

"So what was this angel name again?" Kimizuki ask,

"It's the angel of daydream" narumi said plain.

"How irony, considering we're in night time now" yoichi pointed to his surrounding.

Their campfire was placed exactly at the center of the wood with tree tents standing around them. It seems lilely they will spend their night here. Since shinoa and yuu maybe be late returning from the forest after finding the clue or the angel place so they went for the camping idea.

"I wonder when both of them will be back" said yoichi with his timid smile, around the campfire with kimizuki, mitsuba, and narumi.

"That idiot must be putting shinoa in trouble again" said mitsuba with unsuprised look.

"He is an idiot anyway" mitsuba added. Poking the fire with a stick.

"I really hope that he won't jump in straight away after found the angel, that would be bad" kimizuki said put his hand near the fire to get the heat.

"I'm pretty sure yuu-kun rational enough to not do that because considering he is with shinoa-san now." Yoichi said. Hugging his knees to his chest.

"If it with that idiot anything could have happened" narumi continue,

"But it really is amazing how he can handle himself if he is really determined to protect his family" yoichi look amazed.

"And I think shinoa-san is amazing too since she is good at handling people, she even can hold her ground too even if the situation is dire."

"Of course she can't lose her composure easily, she is the leader and it's very important for the leader to be rational. Thinking what's best for the comrades...for the squad" narumi said with a distance look, he kind of remember his squad member after that incident.

What's best for the squad...

She did that to help her squad and protect them even if someone with his profile like her to be branded with traitor.

"Yuu too seem to support her a lot and take on the order properly since that incident he nearly got her killed" kimizuki said.

"Probably he want to reflect on his reckless behavior" mitsuba added.

"And he probably respect her as the squad leader too" yoichi look at narumi "I guess after what you guys have been talking about has help him improve himself better"

"..." Narumi didn't said anything but he was smiling a little. "I've start to think you guys as a part of my squad too you know"

"...but this is a shinoa's squad.." Kimizuki said plainly.

Narumi looked at him with thin lips and then he smirk "we can change to narumi's squad"

Everyone was shocked and kimizuki ask "how are you going to do that?"

"Heh, I've the most seniority here, I can make her do that. Plus, she is respectful and polite toward seniors." Narumi put his matter of fact tone to the statement.

"Even if she might do that, w-we would not let that happen" said mitsuba, trying to protect them from falling into the other hand of other leader.

"Hahaha, there is no way she would let that easily happen. Unless she stupid but I doubt that, so far she is the smartest person on her age that I've met. She know exactly her duties and everything related to it, she is the type of person who know exactly what she was talking about but sometime her personality tend to messing around always tend to ruin everything" narumi looked them, try to calm them up.

"Shinoa really are awesome, I must admit she is a good leader for our squad" yoichi said happily,

"..yeah...but her goofing attitude piss me off" kimiziki added.

"She is hiiragi afterall but her intention to help others different from those hiiragi siblings she had got me to respect her a little..." Mitsuba said with a light blush in her face.

They were chatting happily with the other until they hear someone shout from one of the tent.

"It's been 4 hours already! If he isn't going to come back I'm going to find him and runaway from here"

"He should be fine..she is good at forest direction and know exactly how to come back."

"My~ my~ why won't we wait for another 4 hours? It's in the forest and it's night, of course it takes time."

"You're the one who said we should go when it's dark because that thing will becam passive but what do you even know!?"

"You're really going to wreck this tent with your temper brat, calm down"

"Shut up!"

There is a wreck sound a loud of thing crashed together, and a lot of noise came from the tent. Curious and worried they went to the tent but narumi stopped them saying it will be fine and don't diturb their business.

A while later mika came out the tent with a mad look on his face. He looks like he want to eat anyone that night.

And then came crowley, ferid and guren from the tent looked at mika as he went away from the campsite.

"Where is mika-kun going?" Yoichi ask worriedly.

"Oh~ he will be back" ferid answer light heartedly.

"You seem so happy about this" crowley said with unexplainable expression on his face. He looks like tired playing along with ferid little games.

"Oh well, whatever" with smile ferid went back into the tent and disappeared. Same goes with crowley, following after him sent back into the tent.

"It's been quite a long time since they have been gone into the forest huh" said narumi beside guren.

They are still looking at direction where mika took off before lost into the forest.

"If they didn't come back in another 4 bours the may have been dead then" guren said plainly, but he doubted that would happen in the first place. The probability is low.

"And if they didn't came back in the next 2 hours they surely going on a date then, I bet my mahiru no yo on it" guren joked with his monotone voice.

The others couldn't helped but taking it seriously when he said that.

And among them, mitsuba was blushing hard when he mention they go on a date. While a slight blush from kimizuki and an awkward smile from yoichi. And narumi with his straight face, unfazed with guren statement but rather fed up with his weird taste of jokes.

No wonder shinoa likes to make such a weird jokes. I wonder why I serve a house like this. Nonetheless, if without that weird jokes it would make a very honorable house.

The others think it could be impossible for yuu to suddenly fallen in love since he is so stupid and oblivious plus with his obsession over family platonic lives.

But yoichi had another thought, he do think yuu can fall in love with someone. But maybe not this time yet?

Meanwhile in the forest,

Shinoa was stepping ahead of the trees and she saw something glowing behind the trees, she tried to reach it before she could feel her next step is on the air.

"...eh?" She make out a silly voice, totally clueless of what happen,

That is when she could feel something warped around her from behind.

"Shinoa! Watch your step could you?" Yuu shouted before pulling her body back on the ground with his bearhug.

"Sorry, yuu-san! I was too focused on finding the angel that I've fogot where I put my foot" she was holding his hand around her to let loose on her so that she could walk back again.

Since he is tall, everytime he hug her like this her foot will be floating in the air.

She know she should feel embarrassed when he does that, but when that thing happen to you a lot of time you just grew accustomed to it.

It's been around 4 hours they're walking in here, and it's already a lot of time she forgot where she step on that yuu often came in and help her from falling.

Not a very good leader isn't.

Why is this forest has a lot of holes though?

It's not your ordinary holes, it were 20 ft tall!

How in the world did they do that? Are they trying to capture monsters?

Oh well, I start to realize something though beside the weirdness that this forest had. It is that yuu like to hug her suddenly, okay. That is weird.

I remembered taking his hands of me now, but they are still here. Warped neatly around my body and tight.

But not close to hurting me, it seems like he doesn't want to let the people go because he is worried about something. Actually, I think I read to much of those books that my sister love to reads that it has become weird when it happens in reality. I used to believe that it is a fiction bug of course it came from a true experiences right?

But...

Well-

M e h.

She don't care about this, she don't have time for any of this cheesy romance caming from book. Someone need to find that angel now or never.

"Yuu-san? Don't you think we need to go now?" Shinoa tilted her head to face yuu.

"Okay" he answer flat.

"So, can't you go off me now? We don't need any cheesy romance right now" shinoa put her hand on his to tear it off but it won't budge.

"No" he answer flat again.

"What? You have grew to fall in love with me now? Even though I believe you're not the type of person who is interested in cheesy romance" she sent a smirk on his way.

"Say what you want, I won't let you go" said yuu with firm voice.

"Why? I understand that you're a virgin but you sure have going on your way you know." Shinoa added.

"It got nothing to do with my virginity!" Yuu snapped.

She really doesn't understand how worried she make him feel is right now.

She always too focus finding that angel who-knows-where-it-goes and completely forgot about her steps.

Since the first we came here until now for goodness sake it's been 30 times already she nearly fall into the holes who-knows-come-from-where!

Good gracious, luckily she is small and light or else there's no way I could do this for multiple times. I really am don't know what happens if she fall down into the hall but it is really deep and dark too. Plus, I don't want her to fall down and die right away sillily like that. I don't want to lose someone important to me anymore so I need to do this for her stop doing that reckless stunt.

Yuu lifted shinoa up and put her on his another arm.

"Wa- wait...yuu-san!" Shinoa startled with the sudden action came from him.

"I said put me down! Not put me up!" She said with a panic voice.

"Shut up" he said short "if I don't do this you will just keep stepping on those deep holes again and again"

"I promised to watch my step, so could you put me down?" She said with a pleading voice.

"No"

"So we're going to find the angel like this?"

"Hell yeah"

"What if the other found us?"

"I don't give a damn about that"

"..."

Shinoa where thinking about letting herself go from grip but she realise that it's no use because he won't let her go looking at how firm his hold on her right now. After another around of exercise on her brain how to loose herself from the grip, she doesn't seem to find anything inside her head beside the cheesy romance about those fairytail in her sister books.

Why do I even think about that?

Think shinoa think!

"..."

After tired of thinking she gave up. She let out a small breath and throw herself around him to make her comfortable. She hugged him back with her one arms on his neck and the other on body.

"...well,fine..."

"But you do know I can't look in this position right?" Shinoa said in a small voice.

"You can always turn" yuu mutter under his breath.

Shinoa could feel his breath on her neck as their body are so close right now. His breath are warm, at least she could use this advantage to warm herself since it's cold tonight.

"Do you really want me to hurt my neck?" Shinoa ask in a whisper.

Yuu could hear her whisper clearly since her mouth is close to his ear. He doesn't know why but he find it very pleasant.

Shinoa body drew closer to yuu and he could feel that too, he tried to find any logical explanation about that and realise that tonight is kinda cold with them being in the forest.

So yuu decied to ask her,

"Hey shinoa"

"...hmm..."

"...you cold?"

"..yeah..."

"...I see..."

Yuu pulled her body closer to him to increase the heat from their body and he realised that shinoa's body twitched a little.

"Um...you cold right?" Yuu asked.

"..."

Shinoa being silent for a while until she whisper to his ear with a gentle thank you.

Yuu smile with a gentle smile, he could feel himself blush a little but he doesn't care. For some reason he feels like his heart is grinning widely right now.

It's kinda awesome when a certain someone can make you feel this way.

They were silent and nothing could be heard other than the bugs and water from the river.

Even though the silence is killing, but they appreciates each other company in the cold darkness. With each other presence they could heat each other up even if it's cold.

They walk silently in the night with a peaceful step one by one.

"..yuu-san.." Shinoa croaked beside his ear.

"I've been thought about this for a while.."

"Yeah?.." He was whispering too.

Shinoa pushed her body away from him. He could feel her body torn away from his and he can't feel her heat anymore. It upset him a little, but he payed it no mind.

"Do you even know where are you going?" Shinoa asked him with an eyebrow lifted up.

Now she mention that, he exactly didn't know where he was going but he remembers her following some sort of light from behind those trees in front of him. So he think he is going to go along with that.

Yuu looked at her and then pulled her back into the same position she was earlier. Shinoa was surprised and clueless of what he was trying to do, so she just let it go.

"..earlier..you were following the light that was coming from those trees in front of me right?.."

Shinoa took a glance and then nod her head.

"Indeed"

"So, I'm just following those lights right now"

"Okay"

"We're almost near it" yuu added slightly caressing her head. He don't know why, but he want to do it.

"Are you sure it is it?"

"I don't know, but we can always check it out."

Upon hearing that, shinoa pushed her body from yuu again and caressing his jaw before said to him in a gentle voice saying, "please put me down" and then stroke her hand down his neck to his collar bone.

He was shocked at first,

But the action kind of effective on seducing him and he had this very affectionate looks in his eyes.

Yuu put her down but he don't let go of her yet.

"...why.." He said in breathed voice.

He never thought someone could make him lose his breath right now, she tend to successfully make his heart seem to beat really fast. His breath and brain doesn't work in sync that make it is hard to breath.

He felt the excitement,

The same one he used to feel when he was fighting vampires. The feel of need and deep desires to do it. He want to have the vampires life's in his hands and he willing to do everything for that.

But this is different, he want her in his hands and he willing to do everything for it. He want her. He desire for her.

"There may be danger if you hold me, so it 's better for me on foot.." Shinoa looked at him and not tearing her eyes away for him. She still had her hand on his neck. She caress it again.

"...I can manage that..." Her touch make him breathing even heavier.

"Really?" She said still don't take her eyes off from him.

He does realise that his desire for her but he wondered if it's alright to feel that way. Shinoa doesn't look like she bothered by it anyway. A lot of random thoughts popped inside his head.

But,

Shinoa is a family. He can't do that to his family.

But before his rational thought could get ahead of himself he acted out of his control. He lost control of himself again because of her.

He pulled her closer with his arm behind her back and another touching on her hand that was on his neck.

Shinoa don't seemed suprise by this though, she looks like she has expected it.

Yuu tried to warn himself to stop but it doesn't work.

Stop she's a family.

She's a family. She's a family!.

It feels so wrong and feels so right too.

Is it a bad thing he want her so badly?

Before he can proceed with any other thoughts he feels like his body moving on it's own and his face became closer and closer to her's.

He feels something soft touch his lips,

But it isn't something that felt like a lips.

He open his eyes and found out that her fingers is on his lips.

"Shinoa?" He asked bewilderedly. It happened suddenly that he can't catch up properly.

"You're easy to give in yuu-san, that's not good" shinoa said that with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He took her hand and hold it to their side.

"I was just teasing you a little bit and now you became like this. There is a high chances that you might cheat on your future partner if you keep this up." She added.

"Teasing? you are teasing me!?" Yuu look terrified. "And I'm not the guy who would cheat on my partner if I happen to have one!" He protests.

"Yeah, 80% guys like you said that but in the end they are the one who have the most girls in a same time." She shrugged her shoulder and turn around.

"As I thought, the best guy would be kimizuki-san since he is a gentlemen anyway~" shinoa glanced back at him smirking.

"I'm a gentlemen! And better than he is!" He said madly.

"Said guy who is easily seduced by a small gesture from woman" shinoa added with the boo part to add the special effects.

"Ggggghmnmm! Gaaaahhhh!" Yuu doesn't know what to shot back at her and getting frustrated all the way.

"What's your point anyway?" He said in deep frustration.

"I just want to help the poor woman that will date you someday..." She laughed "and help you toward the success of lovelife!" Shinoa pumped her fist to the air excitedly.

"Begone virgin!" She enchanted loudly.

"I-idiot! They might hear you!" Yuu flustered upon hearing her saying that.

"Well, lesson learnt today. Don't be such an extreme uke next time" she said seriously.

"What are you even talking about?" He doesn't seemed like could catch up with her anymore.

"I gave you advice for your pity lovelife...but of course with the guide of my sister mahiru book of her cheesy romance" shinoa said confidently.

"It is a sacred book! A holy book!" Shinoa raised her hand like praising something.

"Like..a bible?" Yuu raised his eyebrow.

"Yes!~ a bible for those virgin that is trying so hard to suck up on their pity lovelife!" She said dramatically just like a sister advertise on her holybook.

"Pfft..whatever. Let's just get this over with..." Yuu start on his footstep leaving shinoa behind. He can hear her laugh joyfully behind him before catching up too.

As they walked toward the lights together their heart are still in the dark. Their minds are still clouded with so many question, grief and regret.

May the light shine on you they said,

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

First thing first, I want to said thank you to people who supporting my works and thank you very much! I was in a rush in the previous chapter, so I was very sorry for the errors.

Second, since I have school and such (my the end of year test is coming too..). I will try my best to keep you updated in 2 weeks! (Please looked forward to it).

Since I was a big newbie in this fanfiction thingy, but It would do a very big job if you guys at the very least like my work.

You can leave any suggestions in the review sections if you like! (Whatever is acceped)

Okeay! Stop blabbering and let's go to the story!

(P/s : I'm sorry if this story doesn't make sense to you. I'm not good with logic you see)

There is a tall man with foreign figure. He was standing beside the tree and was looking at his surrounding sharply.

The man, mikaela was finding the boy named yuu since he is been gone for crappy of 4 hours already.

He tried to sensed his blood by using his nosed...

He was closer,

I'm coming to you, yuu-chan...

Wait for me.

And then he left with a good few of leaps from tree to tree.

They were walking in a very narrow road when they tried to follow the light from earlier.

It is so small that only one person can go trough one on one at a time.

Shinoa behind yuu, poked her head out too see anything in front of him since he is been acting weird just a few seconds ago.

He was very talkative earlier, but he fall silence suddenly and he is been very quite now.

This kind of thing make her worried of what happens in front of them. But he won't answer even after she asked him what happen.

Then suddenly...

He lifted his hands up. One on his mouth and the other faced toward her, he was asking her to quite and stop her tracks at the same time.

Shinoa was frowning, but she obeyed and stay silence.

Both of them stay silence for a few seconds.

And nothing came out from the silence...

"Mind telling me what happen now?" Shinoa came closer to him.

Yuu faced her and said,

"That's weird, I'm pretty sure I heard something moving.." He was whispering, keep the voice level low.

"Like?" She looked at him bewildered. She doesn't heard anything other than his stupid rambling about guren out of no where before.

He then turn his head back to the sound that only him that notice,

With a very serious expression in his face, he stepped back a little to shinoa. Getting close to her. He was trying to protect her from anything that may harmed her ahead.

With asuramaru on his side, he tightened his grip on the sword. Ready to counter an attack if anything happens.

"Yuu-san?.."

Shinoa is still clueless about this and his act too.

But she could feel that he was noticing something dangerous since his body became stiffened suddenly.

"..."

"..."

"KRAAKKK!"

Sound of something moving from the bushes and between the trees.

"Yuuu-!" shinoa shouted from behind with unexplainable expression plastered on her face.

And then something stopped their tracked altogether.

"Yuu-chan!"

Mika shouted, jumping from the bushes and between the trees.

He is pretty sure he could see him here,

But...

Something is strange here.

It seems like his nose was tricking him.

His blood smelll..

Yuu-chan's blood smell...

Are.

Gone.

There is no one here,

So- who's blood is that?

Mika take a few couple round of head turning, but he didn't see any of the said boy figure.

He don't care what and who-

But if that thing tried to hurt him or tried to aparted him from yuu,

He will get rid of it.

Without mercy.

Mika eyes darkened with dark red and he moved from the placed quickly,

to find yuu quickly.

Quick.

He must be quick.

Quick!

"Yuuu-!" Shinoa shouted.

"W-what happened!?" She looked at his face that full of terrified emotion, this thing only make her worrier.

"Back!" Yuu answered roughly,

"We need to go back!" He then run away as fast as he can with shinoa in his arms.

But not in a romantic way of course,

He picked her up like any strayed sack bag and putted her on his shoulder hurriedly.

"W-wha-why!?" Shinoa faced his face. But yuu payed her no mind and keep running.

All that's matter now was her safety. So he run and tried to find a place to hide very quick.

That thing...

It was terrifying!

It was big.

Very big!

He run and run. But in the same time he could felt that thing came closer tailing them.

Could it be that they are following the wrong direction all this time?

Where is it all a trap set by the enemies?

Did the angel is actually aware of them being here?

He doesn't know the answer and he don't want to know.

With a cursed muttered under his breath,

He keep a steady beat of running with his fast beating heart.

His hold on shinoa tightened as sweat started to falling from his face and neck.

He was nervous, very nervous.

He didn't know that thing. He really don't know what's that thing.

But the aura...

Is very dark and thick, could be thicker than guren's aura when he was testing them to choose who is qualified to take them special cursed demon gear.

He didn't want to die here, not when he has someone to protect.

He need to protect shinoa at all cost.

"Yuu-san! Please calm down a little!" Shinoa croaked with a worried tone.

"How can I calm down! Now is not the time!" Yuu croaked back with a hurried tone.

"Yeah! But at least watch where you're going! You're going to get both of us killed!" She continued.

Well, she is right.

But what does she expect from him, he don't have some big ass brain to think any plans right now.

"GROOAAHHH!"

Something sounded not far from them. Yuu heard it and he keep up his paced more and more.

Shinoa realised his movements changing and she started to think any of the reasons why he behaved differently.

Yuu won't faced his back, so she take that as a hint there was something behind that he don't want to looked at.

She turned to faced the direction where she thought it could be.

But she doesn't see anything, only an empty forest and bushes with a lot of holes.

He was jumping and evade any holes that close to them.

For a normal person, his action would be count as weird since she couldn't see anything that could terrified him.

But there must be something there that yuu notices but no her.

Something...

Is it the same just like before?

She was touching the woods that had a very weird goo on it and the texture is unexplainable.

Yuu couldn't notice that thing..

So is it the same then?

Shinoa turned to yuu,

And then she turned back to the direction before.

It must be there,

She closed her eyes to focused more. Her eyebrows were linked and she was trying hard to use her demon power to observe the surrounding.

She could feel something unseen came toward them.

It is close,

Very close.

Within the radious of her scythe.

Then, she probably could probably do something about that.

An unseen, and only noticed by him...

An illusion.

Is it a one-way illusion? Or not?

Shinoa snapped her eyes backed again.

"Shi-chan!" She shouted her demon's name and a scythe appeared before her own very eyes.

"Destroy that illusion!" She instruct. And after that a very big demon came out from the scythe rushed forward the unseen.

Something happening and by any chances yuu stopped his track altogehter with a bewildered looked on his face.

The aura are gone.

He thought.

And then he turned around his head to the direction behind his back.

And it's not here,

That thing...

"Yuu-san, are you okay now?" Shinoa asked looked into his eyes.

Yuu's expression was unexplainable but he answer either way,

"...uumm..I guess..." He tried to focused a bit,

And the thing is really gone for real.

He then placed shinoa carefully before realised he was standing in front of a hole.

"Wai-wha! Yuu-san there is a hole ther-" shinoa tried to warned him but it is too late.

"Huh-?" before he could respond properly, both of them fell into the hole.

I'm pretty sure that this one is real,

Mika thought.

Still trying to tracked yuu out in the forest.

He went to the place that full of holes.

A very deep hole.

What's this?

It is very deep.

What does the human think when they did these?

Mika was riddling with his mind before came into the hole where he could smell yuu's blood from.

If he could smell his blood, that means he was hurting and wounded.

That would be very bad.

He can't let yuu get hurt just because of this silly mission that he don't want to be parted of.

He came closer and tried to smell it once again.

Wait...

It is not a blood. The smell were gone. Again.

Then-

Is it another trick!?

Mika quickly grabed his sword by his side and stayed on guard. His eyes sharp wandered around the forest.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Mika declared with a harsh voice.

Mika walk slowly toward the hole neared him.

Take a careful and wise step, in case if anything went out of hand suddenly.

He poked his head into the hole,

But couldn't see a thing since the hole are very dark.

So he take a risky desicion and jumped in straight away.

"Wai-wait! Don't jump!" He heard a voice as he was hoping in.

"..."

"..."

"KRAAK!"

He heard a cracked sound caming beneath his foots.

"Ah! Oh my-" the voice sounded panicked.

The voice are clear to him now because he is already in there.

It was a girl's voice.

It was that shinoa's human voice.

Then there is must be yuu in here.

So where's he?

Mika turned his head around.

Where's h-

"Ooooww! You're hurting me! Are you a dumbass or what!?" There is a voice echoed under his feet.

Who the hell is that voice is-

Mika moved his head to looked down and found that yuu is the thing that he was stepping on..

"Yuu-san, are you okay? That sounds hurt.." Shinoa lowered her body to help yuu out.

"Ah...YUU-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY!" Mika said apologetically. Moved aside and bowed down trying to help him out too.

Judging from the sound earlier, it looks like he accidentally broke yuu's backbone from the highfall.

So, because of that only reason. Yuu couldn't get up unless his demon's power healed it up for him.

Shinoa and mika was sitting beside him, waiting for the demon's power to healed him up.

Yuu's face has a bit of blood on it but it looked like it was wiped away.

"Yuu-chan...what happened?" Mika asked concern.

Yuu looked at him and then he turned his head to shinoa.

Shinoa has a very weird expression on her face, it looks like she was linked to that wound of him.

Did she hurt him?

But why?

...it doesn't matter. He is going to hurt her right away then.

No matter who she is..the humans must want to hurt yuu either way.

Even if she is someone yuu called his family.

Mika take out his sword out and immediately pointed it on shinoa's neck.

"Spit it out" he said flat. With a deadly looked in his eyes.

Shinoa was startled, but she doesn't act to protect her herself either way. She put both of her hands to her side, like surrendering.

"Wha- mika, what are you doing!?" Yuu panicked for a second there.

"Shut up yuu-chan. I'm going to kill this woman if she hurt you" mika answered, straight to the point.

"...um...mika-san...could you calm down a little...?" Shinoa said with a careful voice. Just like handling a very sensitive timer bomb, that will explode anytime.

"I need no answer from you" he answer flat again.

He start to think to trust her a little and this is what she did to him?

He knew he couldn't trust any of these humans.

He need to take yuu with him quickly after he is done with this woman.

"..I'll explain everything about what happened to yuu-san..so, please calm yourself down..." Shinoa still trying to compromise.

"I don't need any orders from you!" Mika spit his venom again.

"No! I wasn't making any orders!..just...please..." Shinoa pleaded.

Mika still not moving his sword away from her.

He start to think that he couldn't trust any of these humans other than yuu alone.

He start to thrusted his sword forward toward her neck. Very quickly.

Then-

Yuu stopped his act immediately with a very harsh tone came from him.

"That's it! Stop it mika! Are you an idiot or what!? Are you really going to not trust any of my family members at all!? I can't let you hurt her any further! Shinoa hasn't done anything to me! And that's that!"

Mika was startled with his harsh tone and drew his sword back to his side.

There is a very mad expression on yuu's face when he was facing mika. He looked pissed.

"Yu-yuu-chan...I...I..." Mika stuttered, he don't know what to say anymore. All of his words were stucked in his throat. It won't go out even if he forced it out.

"Yuu-san! It's fine..he was just trying to protect you that's al-" shinoa croaked suddenly, tried to calm both of them down.

"Shinoa you shut up too. It has been more than two times already he acted rudely toward you. He need to realised about his bad behaviour!" Yuu shot back at her.

Shinoa tried to came with another counterback, but stopped when he shot a mad look at her. He looks scary.

Mika start to think that,

Yes, shinoa is part of him so called new family.

But he is the one he had first, with other their old family.

There is no anyone other than him, yuu and them. Of course he couldn't let that yuu trust any other more people. They re going to hurt him, yuu will be hurted by them.

He is the only family member that yuu only has left. He can't trust other people than him. And he never thought of building another family with them because he knows that will hurt him more.

That's why yuu only needs him now...

No more pain,sadness and grief.

"..."

"..."

Silence,

Is the only words that could describe the situations now they are in.

Not after shinoa started to speaked up again.

"...you know mika-san..." Shinoa looked at mika into his eyes with a little smile plastered on her face.

"...yuu-san...was just..." She averted her eyes away for a second and then return back to looked into his.

"...helping me out from the falling..." Her hand was putted nicely on her lap and her gestured worked like she was coaxing a sulking little child in front of her.

"That's all.." She ended it after she said "ahaha..he kind of accidentally...landed his face first after that...so that's why.." And then she averted her eyes to yuu's bruised nose that looked like it was swollen a bit.

Mika was looking at that direction as well,

And he started to let out a little giggle after that.

"Haha, yuu-chan is an idiot" he smiled a bit.

Upon looking at that mika wasn't acting like emo brat anymore, he shot a counter back saying,

"What- the land itself that came to my face on it's own.." He glared to his side, don't want to met with any other of their eyes. He was blushed a little thinking of how embarrassing that thing is.

"Ha-ha, yeah. Right" shinoa looked at his direction with a mocking face.

"...shut up.." Yuu glared back at her.

Then shinoa and mika laughed happily looking at his sulking face that yuu was making. They are enjoying themselves too much. And after that, yuu joined in to laugh as well with them.

Now threesome of them are together in the forest walking in a group as shinoa became the leader leading their path again.

As they were walking to the same direction before, toward the light again but this time they tried to find a bigger route and luckily they found if and went straight away into it.

Yuu was pondering about earlier event in his head while keep his steady footsteps following both of them to the destination.

He thought that, by the time passes by.

Shinoa has been very important to him more than he felt toward mika.

It is weird but he don't know why.

Could it be that she is becoming something closer than his late family?

He wonder why again..

But it seems like he can't get anything out from his thick skull at all.

Suddenly, asuramaru spoked to him.

"Are you really that densed?" He said.

"About what?" Yuu ask.

"About your feelings for her of course.."

"... what about my feelings?"

"Do I really need to spell anything out for you?" He sound frustrated.

"Don't you love her?" He continued.

"Yeah...I do..and that is because she is my family" he answer nonchalantly and spontaneously just like he used to said. And that's when he start to realised that it is start to taste really weird to call her just his family.

"..."

"...asuramaru?.."

He fall silence suddenly,

Before he spoke back again.

"..think whatever you want. Your feelings are not going to lie to you though. And plus, it could give me a very good benefits if you start to acknowledge that desire of yours.."

After that he fall silence completely..

My desire?

For shinoa?

Like what?

Is it different from the feeling that just want to be together with her? Like a family?

He looked at shinoa for a good few seconds. The seconds that past by seems like eternity as he stared at her gorgeous lavender hair, beautiful hazel eyes and her cute little body that it is easy to carry.

He don't know since when he started to think of her differently. She seems like a very different person in his eyes now.

He started off by staring at the top of her head and went down to the bottom of her legs.

He started felt the urges to touch her.

From the tip of her hair all the way down her body to her bottom tip of her legs.

Is it what they called desire?

Desire to touch?

To touch more than you regularly allowed to.

The more he stared at her,

The more he could feel that so called 'desire' to grow in him.

He don't know why this is happening to him and he want to know why.

Maybe he could ask guren about it, he probably do know something about this right?

Before he could realised what was happening, mika ask him with question that sounds,

"Are you sick yuu-chan? Your face are really red and you're breathing heavily too"

Sick?

Ah...

Maybe he could be sick afteral.

With this thing that so called as 'desire'...

Shinoa suddenly stopped on her footstep as she lifted her heads up make the others looked at the direction as well.

"..I think..we found it.." Shinoa said softly. Her eyes widened a bit looked shocked at what she saw.

Yuu and mika too, was shocked at what they are seeing at in front of them.

The angel they are looking for,

Is right before their eyes with a very big wings paired behind it's back.

The angel was a guy too, but his hair was black just like yuu's.

The differences is that his hair isn't spiky, instead the hair was very short and was combed to his side.

The angel seems like it won't do anything, so they guess that the thing is being passive at night is true.

But just for safety cause they make decision to report the location right away and to not explore any further toward the angel direction.

As they were going back, another weird thing happened,

Once they step into the same way out. They arrived immediately from behind the tent that was pitched at their campsite.

It is weird,

Very weird.

But it is seems like shinoa is the only one that noticed it as the both of them, yuu and mika seems like he doesn't realise anything about it.

That's when she thought that she should report this matter immediately to guren and discuss their strategies out with everyone.

P/s : I'll tried to post out a lot of chapter this time, but if I'm by any chance was busy then, it will be posted every 2 weeks.

You can leave any reviews if you like. Hope to seeing you guys again in the future!

Thank you, love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Expect to have an errors...again. But I'll try my best to not do that again! (Promise!)

I hope you wouldn't disappointed because couldn't hope for any yuunoa yet this time. But that last chapter of mika became kind of like yandere is funny and also how I make yuu attracted to shinoa is kinky. But he is oblivious as always..

So,

Yeah...

Anyway, let's move on to the story shall we?

"Shinoa, report" guren said with a demanding voice inside the tent. Before, he was out with everyone. But after a very good few of hours.

He went back inside the tent.

But ferid and crowley isn't here,

He wondered why. But didn't mean to go any further thinking about both of them.

They can die all they want.

Wait...they are already dead.

Ah- whatever.

"Yes" shinoa answered plain.

She looks like a mess. Her hair wasn't stayed in the place and her bow too is unproper.

Did they went into a trouble or..

They were actually making out?

If my idea is true though.

(About they are dating of course)

But-

That's impossible. Yuu is stupid. And so is that.

"I've a very bad news lieutenant colonel." She said with a serious tone.

Guren nodded and gestured her to continue.

"That angel of daydream is may be more than we expected"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Earlier in the forest I seemed to notice that the woods is having a weird thing attached to it, but yuu-san on the other hand didn't see it."

"I choose to not taking it further on and decided to investigate more about it. And then later when we close to finding out the angel hideout. Suddenly, yuu-san was acting weirdly and running away from something.."

She tried to remember the incident again where yuu was running like crazy away from that place.

"But unfortunately I couldn't see anything and decide that it was one of the 'side-way' illusion used by someone in the forest. I think it is the same as what happened to me"

His terrified face make her feel anxious.

"You think it could be one of the angel doing?" Guren asked looked into her eyes half lidded.

"If we related to the information we got, then it is a yes" shinoa nodded her head.

"You were saying yuu is acting weirdly, how weird?" He shot a question to her.

He needs as much information as possible. This is all for their sake to be safe.

"He was...acting out of character with him being extremely terrified over something.." Shinoa tried to emphasize her words properly.

Guren nodded and then ask again "so, what did you do?"

"I used my scythe and destroyed the illusion" she answered plainly.

"And somehow..he stopped running altogether with a confuse expression on his face.."

"That tells a lot of that thing being an illusion." Guren nodded for the last time,

"Last question, the coordinate?" Guren asked, lifted his eyebrow.

"The coordinate is 45° from the north to west"

And before he 'shoo' her out he said "Good, now get out of here. You're such an eyesore"

With his remarked irritated face.

Shinoa shot back with her cute remarked saying,

"What~ no way. I'm like super cute, how can I became an eyesore?" While giggling around.

"Get out" he stated plainly.

"Ahaha~ okay dokey" she obeyed and went out the tent with her silly smile plastered on her face. Just before she walked past the tent door she stopped her tracked and said,

"Ah, and plus. Just before we got here, we are taking by the long path. But somehow we suddenly came into here in a short amount of distance and time" she said, the smile is still plastered on her face.

And then, she went out the tent.

Upon hearing that, guren fall silence.

He was tooking the time to think their strategy to save the angel.

Another illusion huh?

He recalls every information that he get and started exercising his brain.

The thing could work on an illusion of some sort like time, place and appearances.

We need to find way to avoid that kind of illusion from happening.

That angel may want to protect itself by making an illusion to scared people away from that place.

So we need to use some Enchantment to protect ourself from that illusion and avoid from being targeted by the angel.

This is such a pain.

They are going to drain themselves out before we got to the angel.

And the angel might be using a long-range attack too.

In this case, we need shinoa to keep control of the illusion since she could do that. We need someone to protect her from any attack. Someone...

Yuu?

No, he is the critical point in this situation, he is strong. We need him.

Kimizuki?

He is strong too, and they worked well together on fighting that angel. We need both of them.

Yoichi and mitsuba?

Yoichi is long range shooter, he can't stay too close with them and have a really low probability to protect her from the attack, he need to protect himself as well. And mitsuba is a mid range attacker, she can't deflect all of the attack by herself, they didn't work best in a close range fight.

Probably because they need to get close to the angel to took it down. And shinoa by the other hand need to stay close to them in her scythe range to destoyed the illusion.

Maybe mika could fill the problem hole in.

But he stated that he just want to protected yuu, and him only.

Maybe he will change his mind if yuu told him to do it?

I need to tell yuu to told him that.

While he was busy pondering about the problem, suddenly yuu came inside the tent without any greet spoked out by him. Nor a knock on the door. (Since when a tent can be knocked?)

Speak of the devil.

"Knock you idiot, don't you know mannner?" Guren said lifted his head from his thinking position.

"I don't care about that, I've never learnt one in class anyway" yuu came in front of him and took the chair nearby him.

"Plus, you never teach me one too, so blame yourself." He said.

"Brat..." Guren answered short.

They were silent for a moment,

And then guren broke it to cut the chase and to tell him his order.

"Since you're here. I have something to tell you" guren started.

"I have something to tell you too" yuu cutted his sentences quickly with a slight blush came from his face.

What's up with him really?

It's not an everyday yuu to blush out of weather.

The last time he remember yuu was blushing is that when he want to hide the fact that he was thankful to him by acting like a tsundere brat, long time ago.

Is it about puberty's problem?

"It is about a weird feelings I had when I was with a girl..." He stuttered.

Touché.

"What, you got a boner?" Guren ask spontaneously.

Upon hearing that, yuu widened his eyes and quickly denied,

"What the hell!? It's not about that!" He shouted. His face is really red.

"Then?" He cutted yuu right away.

"It is that I felt kind of weird when a girl...touching me so gently" yuu stated.

Guren was silence for a moment before open his mouth again.

"You do are having a boner" he said plain.

"I said IT'S NOT THAT!" He denied it again.

"Then, she is seducing you?"

"Suduce? I don't know...it is somekind of joke maybe?" He stared to the ceiling with a thinkable expression.

Joke?

It is shinoa.

He's really easy to read. Just like an open book.

So he is having a boner over her?

(Even if he denied it so hardly)

"Well, you're a man now. Of course you will feel that way toward a woman." Guren stated plainly.

At least, that's what they used to say about a guy behaviour toward a lady.

But I doubted that yuu could felt that way to any woman.

"Maybe you should do it with others as well, as a confirmation" guren suggested.

Yuu was lifting his eyebrow, and he looks really confuse.

But guren is pretty sure that yuu got the message already.

Well, if he doesn't feel that way with other girl.

Then, he surely has a major crush on her because of that stupid joke she likes to make.

Ha-

Of course I won't tell him that, he won't understand it anyway.

He need to figure it out on his own.

At least, it is more fun that way.

Yuu was silence for a bit.

"..."

"...oi, guren...is it weird if you think of your family member differently?" He said slow.

"..."

He don't know about that.

Since yuu is too focus on his familial love,

Then, it is must be weird for him to feel differently about them.

But-

"...you can always have another family at the same time"

I said that but still,

What does that even mean?

"Huh? My family is one and only..they can't be devided" yuu stated.

"But that is what mika actually think about you"

Okay,

I'm seriously don't even know what I'm saying right now.

It just came out of nowhere.

"Mika?" He asked bewildered.

Yuu think that yes mika is his family, just like his family with his friends.

They are one.

But after guren said that...

Could it by any chance that mika have been acting harshly toward his new family is because he still can't accepted the new family?

Could it be that he was thinking that they can't be together because his only family is him and the other orphanage kids?

Or is it because the vampire used to said that the humans are dangerous?

Yuu didn't know that.

But, maybe...

Mika think it is like he is forgetting his old family if he accepted the new one.

He hoped mika doesn't actually felt that way and hoped that he will explained to him properly someday on why he despite that them so much.

"...anyway, don't think too much about it" guren croaked suddenly. Leaved him out of his trace.

"Before you go out I have an order for you" guren noted.

"Tell mika that you want him to protect shinoa at all cost." Guren said with a serious face.

"Huh? Why?" Yuu asked immediately,

He really can't think properly right now. He is confuse.

Protect her at all cost?

Is there something bad going to happen?

He is having a bad feeling about this thing.

If it means protecting her, it is his priority to kept her safe.

"I..can do it you know" yuu said, a bit disapprovingly with guren decision to put mika and shinoa together.

"I will explain it to you later...now it's your job to do that" guren said plainly and demandingly.

But he remember mika wasn't in a good term with shinoa,

That make him worried.

About both of them really..

But- he shouldn't think of that!

He is pretty sure mika will accepted her soon.

He still want to believe in that even if the other said otherwise.

"...Okay" yuu nodded.

He is already steadied his mind and thought that it is for the best.

For the both of them to became close like him and mika.

And the others as well.

They are going to became a family.

Just like it used to be.

"Good, now out. We will have a meeting in 2 hours." Guren shooed him.

On the other hand of the problem they had, everyone were chilling out at the campsite.

"I'm starving, man~ that's a long ride" yuu whined, plop himself beside the fire to warm himself.

"The vampire said they will find foods for us" yoichi said looking at yuu with a small smile.

"Welcome back yuu-kun, you must be tired" he added.

"Yeah, it feels like hell all that thing happening" yuu stared to the sky grieving.

"Wait...where is mika?" Yuu turned his head around.

"I'm pretty sure he went that way.." Yoichi pointed to the other tent around them.

"Oh" he said plain.

Now that he think about it,

Where is others as well?

Narumi, kimizuki, mitsuba and shinoa is gone.

Shinoa...

Where is she?

Yuu felt a sudden urges to look for her when he started to remember guren order saying that mika need to protected her at all cost.

He hoped that she is fine.

He kind of miss her though.

He wonder why.

Oh!

Yeah! He need to tell mika that order.

Then, without hesitation. Yuu stand up from the fireplace and heading to the tent before yoichi stop him.

"Where are you going yuu-kun?" He asked.

"Ah! I need to meet mika first. I'll comeback later!" Yuu said that and went of running.

Maybe if he could done this thing quickly,

He can enjoy his resting longer.

He would probably miss the fire for now.

And then, yuu disappeared from the fire to send his message to mika.

"Mitusba, how's the water? Did we get enough?" Kimizuki asked while holding a knife on his hand.

"Aaa..yea.." Mitsuba nodded but she didn't looked at him, she was looking at around the forest. Wandering her eyes on every nook and cranny of the forest.

Kimizuki realised this and ask,

"What's wrong?"

"...no, I wonder if they are back already.." Mitsuba stated with a slow voice.

She is really going to start worrying about both of them.

They have been out for hours already!

And with that mika causing a scene.

It gives her headache.

And that guren joked about they're dating is unlogicable.

"I'm pretty sure they are fine, so don't worry" kimizuki give an assurance.

That's very kind of him really,

To give her reassurance like that.

But.. isn't he worried about them?

"Don't you worried about them too?" Mitsuba asked. Didn't take her face off from the sky.

Somehow the sky has been very beautiful today, since it is cleared from the cloud.

"Trust me, I do...but.. I want to believe that they are fine because I believe that they can do it no matter the hardships. And plus, yuu is an idiot too. He can't die easily." he stated seriously.

Mitsuba heard him and answered,

" yeah, you're right. He is an idiot. And shinoa too. There's no way they will die easily." Mitsuba sent back a small gesture with a small worried smile on her face.

I'm saying that she's an idiot,

But...

I'm the total idiot here.

She's far better than I am.

Yet...she doesn't show that to them at all.

She is smarter than me, I must admit.

And she is smarter than all of us in the squad.

I think that's why guren chose her as the leader.

If anything to protect the squad,

I'm pretty sure she will find the way out with the others..

Or by herself.

She's hard to read. Her expression is still the same. That lousy smile and her stupid joke.

But lately something is changing inside of her,

I wonder what is it.

For someone that has known her for a long time,

I started to notice that she behave differently toward people now.

Especially with her comrades.

As mitsuba is in the deep thought of her own problem,

"We're coming back~"

A voice suddenly echoed from the woods.

Kimizuki that was sharpening the knife now, turn his head toward the voice direction and stop his doing immediately.

The man was holding a deer on his side and a bunch of spices.

He wonder where they get them.

The other guy on the other hand, was holding branches with him.

The man spoked,

"Ferid, why am I the one who is doing this?" Crowley ask. Looking at his hands.

"What~ it is not that hard. They are just a small things." Ferid said happily.

"And look at me, I was holding the big things here~" he added.

"Ha ha" crowley laughed driedly.

"For your information, I'm the one who is holding the deer and the spices" crowley stated "and you, just holding the branches in your hand" he said with umamusing face.

"What~ nosense." Ferid said,

"Ugh..why do I even try knocking some sense out of him.." Crowley said regretfully.

"That's a lot of meat" kimizuki croaked.

"And spices too" narumi added, coming from behind of them from the campsite.

"Oh, you. Isn't you need to guarding the campsite?" Kimizuki turned to him.

"Don't 'you' me. I've a name... Anyway, they are back" narumi looked at him with half lidded eyes and then turn to others.

"Yuu and shinoa?" Mitsuba asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah..they are back for a while now, but I just noticed them earlier." Narumi shoved his thumb back to the campsite on his back.

"That's good! Now everyone can enjoy the barbecue!" Ferid said enthusiastically while nodding his head.

"For your information, I brought out the best quality of branches to make the fire so that it taste delicious~" he continued.

"That's just a rumor, don't tell me you beleive that.." Narumi said with half lidded eyes.

"Oh my really? You know, I haven't eat properly in thousands year now. There's no way I know the taste, oh, how silly of me" he said while hitting his head like he messed up.

"What do you even think you're doing?" Crowley said disgusted.

"Oh- I used to see the humans did this when they messed up. And they tend to forgive right away you know" ferid answered.

"That's so not cute, so...NO" narumi added.

"Yeah, no" mitsuba said,

"A total no" and kimizuki too.

Ferid just laugh happily looking at their reaction and give them the branches for the fire.

Kimizuki then, started skinning the deer and cutted the meet off it and slice into small pieces.

The three of them start cooking with mitsuba help them took the water. While the vampires only stood there literrally doing nothing.

"Hey, crowley. I'm bored~" ferid spoke.

"I have thought about eating the meat with them, what do you think might happen if we eat it?" Ferid continue with a question.

"I'm not going to go along with your game this time." Crowley sigh.

"What? Come on~ it must be taste really good right?" Ferid coaxed him.

"Ha-ha, no" crowley noted.

"Then, I'm going to do it myself" ferid turn back to the three of them and said "if by any chance I'm dead, send my regard to our lovely children" ferid acted sadly with a fake tears wiped from his eyes.

(Probably horn and chess lol)

"What the heck" crolwey looked at him half lidded.

Shinoa on the other hand was on her own as she was planing her scheme alone.

She was sitting by the hill as she stared at the sky intensely. Little book and pen on her hands as she start to jot down something out of it.

Every little gap of moment she will change her look to he sky and then her book. She looks like trying to find a little inspiration from the sky.

She is not a poetry,

That is the one she knows the most.

But she was actually thinking of something else.

The question that shikamadouji brought to her. Is still unanswerable.

She expect to find any meaning of life from yuu. Because he seems so passionate about it.

His actions,

Makes her want to feel how is the feeling if you have purposes in your life.

The words that she scribble on the book page,

'The purpose of life'

What is the meaning of it?

She want to know...

The words around the big word of 'the purpose of life' is scratched. It was erased out with a few line to cancel it. Part of it was..

Happiness and sadness.

Shinoa looked at the book on her lap and think,

If she could find it,

Maybe she can live her life fulfilly.

Yuu-san help me...

She thought.

And then as she was thinking the of him her hand suddenly start to scribble a word out, that was read as...

Love.

Her eyes widened at the word she just wrote and she instantly blushing really hard over the little word on her book.

"What in the world!?...no way" she said disbelievingly.

"There's no way by any chance I could fall for him...no..no..no way" she shake her head a few times.

"But even so..."

"..."

Shinoa shut herself up for awhile, thinking.

"..."

In love..she wonder if that is true..

She never keen to like someone, so she doesn't know very well..

She never know that kind of feelings since no one has ever show interest in her genuinely and very passionate about her.

Even if from the start yuu needed her so that he can bring mika back, he has stated that he needs her too as much as others in their squad and guren.

No one seems to need her from the start,

Since she was little no one need her and she has been casted out since now and then.

Even her sister casted her out as well because of her obsession over guren and her complicated plans of mocking the hiiragi and the hyakuya sect.

In love...

Her sister are in love too right?

With guren.

"...no..." She whispered.

It's not true...

"I need to get rid of it.." She tore the paper out and crunch it into crumpled.

Shikamadouji just want her to think she fall in love just so that he can took over her body.

It's a lie...

Her feelings is a lie...

It's not true.

Shinoa throw the paper away from the hill with all her might.

She shouldn't feel this way. She can't feel this way.

She need to get hold of herself and kept the wall inside of her heart high, really high. So shikamadouji won't got into it.

She can't let the demon take over her body.

And mind.

The demon talk nothing but lies..

Only lies.

That's what guren and big sister mahiru used to told her.

So then,

Why is it still hurt?

Shinoa clenched her chest to keep her breath steady. Her chest tightened, it's hurt. Her heart hurt. Her eyes hurt.

She felt like she want to cry but she hold it back.

No.

She can't be weak, it's not good.

Because the demon could easily took her body away.

Don't show your emotion, that's what her sister mahiru said.

It will only bring you trouble.

Until now and then, even though her sister abandoned her...

She still believed in her words.

Her big sister mahiru sacrificed her life to protect her. That's why no matter what, she always believed in her sister words no matter how hard it is.

She start to think,

Her sister became a monster because she loves guren so much.

So then, if by any chances she give in to love...

Will she became a monster too?

If that's going to happen, she can't let that happen and she need to get rid of it.

She will end up harming her comrades.

But the more she think about it, the more her heart's hurt.

Yuu is just being kind to her that's all, she can't take advantage on that.

Even if...

Everytime she think about yuu,

She could feel her heart beat. And everytime she close to him. She could feel heat crawled up on her face. His gesture and kind words make her feel safe. Him being with her make her feels happy...

That time in the forest, she don't know what's wrong with her when she suddenly touch his neck gently like that.

His intimate act make her act out of control. It feels like they were connected by some sorts.

And he suddenly went in to kiss her too,

She wondered if that's true. She thought that yuu is an average guy that is easily to fall in love with any other girl when they act intimately toward them.

But at the same time she doubt that as well.

"You should believe in your feelings more you know" shikamadouji spoke suddenly.

Then shinoa started to realise that her world are changing. The beautiful night sky is gone and the fresh green leaves is gone as well. Her book and her pen.

She was inside her mind space now,

It was white, really white. The sky and ground look just the same.

And then there is him there, sitting on the scythe. He was floating. And the scythe too.

"Hah, feelings is such a fragile thing. It cames and it goes" shinoa said.

"I doubt that" he cutted her off.

Shinoa was silence she don't know how to counter back that statement. So she stayed there staring on the ground.

Lately, she felt herself has been on air very frequently. Unstable. It leaves an uneasy feelings from her heart.

"I can help you find that purpose of your life in loving yuu, you know" he suggested.

Upon hearing that, shinoa lifted her head with a shocked expression on her face.

She then open her mouth with a bitter smile plastered on her face saying,

"Ahaha, no way" she noted.

"We both know, you can't denied it" shikamadouji squinted his eyes a bit. Looked directly into her eyes.

"..."

There is a hurt expression on her face upon him saying that. She hated this feelings. She wondered if she could get rid of it. She need to get rid of it.

"You can't do that, it would only go away if you accepted it" shikamadouji continue. There was smile on his lips as he looks kind of amuse seeing shinoa became unstable herself.

"Ha-ha..." Shinoa laughed driedly out of blue.

"What's so funny?" He asked still smiling.

"Even if I accepted it. Then you are going do what? Possessed me?" She continued.

"Exactly, life is all about fighting isn't?"

"..." She stared to the ground again.

"We can help you, if you of course at first let me open that door for you" shikama douji looked at the ground and shinoa were looking that way too.

He is trying to open the door.

Again.

She should have known he just want to mock her so that she will let her guard down.

Shinoa hold all of her composure again and focus,

"Not this time shi-chan" shinoa raised her hand toward him.

Not this time..

And then, a lot of chain coming from no where strangling him up until whole of his body are gone swallowed by the chain.

But before she could gain her consciousness, shikamadouji left a message saying,

"When the time the weakness has overcome you, that time I will took over your body immediately and you can't do anything other than grieving, pleading"

And then he is gone. The world as well. She woke up and found herself was on the grass as her book and pen is on her body. She was holding them tightly.

This feelings.

She need to get hold of this feelings.

This feelings make her weak.

She need to do anything to protect herself from shikamadouji.

"...this is such a pain..." She muttered under her breath, eyes half lidded.

Then, she heard someone calling her from behind.

It's yuu.

P/s: this is the third chapter of this story and thank you for reading. Please leaves a review if you like and I'm sorry for any error and misspelled occurred.

I've take a bit references from the ONS manga and their light novel called guren ichinose catastrophe at sixteen. But please don't ask which part I took since I don't remember. (Ha-ha lol)

If you're the fans of guren, shinoa, and shinya you can read that out on the internet. There is a lot of people make a translation out of that in tumblr. And of course for who want to know who is mahiru and what is she.

You can read mika story in other novel that if I remember correctly called the story of vampire michaela. (I've never read kne though. But I planned on read it out)

I heard people talk about it is full of crowley story...

Well, whatever.

See you next time.

Love you, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's :

Nothing to talk in particular. Just that I'm sorry if the story is kinda dull this time. :/ (yea)

Warning : there is a little smut slipped in this chapter.

Just when I was in a fight with my mind suddenly he came,

Yes. That boy, that very black haired boy with those emerald eyes suddenly came behind me and shout for my name. I was't feeling very good in particular now, and seeing him...

It's felt like adding in more of the problems.

Do I love him though?

"Shinoa! They called you to eat with them right now. They are making barbecue you know?" Said yuu excitedly as he came closer to shinoa.

He saw a little notebook and a pen on her lap as he came closer to her.

"What are you doing?" He look exactly at the book and pen on her lap. Shinoa noticed his gaze and quickly acted her way. She was flailing her hands as she hide the book and pen behind her while stuttering on her words with her mouth.

"N-nothing!" She put on a awkward smile on her face.

Yuu on the other hand, doesn't like that she acted all secretive with him. She always does that... He knows.

But this time bothers him more than ever. He wonder why.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked in concernly as he plop himself in front of her. Making his self comfortable.

"..yes.." Shinoa muttered while gazing her eyes on her lap. Not wanting to make an eye contact with him, she got the feel that she couldn't hold it back if she look at his eyes directly. She was gripping her skirt as she wait for you to said anything.

Yuu looked at her hand and admiring at how small her hands is, it's feel like he can fitted her hand through his wholely. A sudden desire to touch her come again and he quickly tried to discard it from his mine as he shaking his head hard.

The sudden moved by yuu, shocked shinoa. "Yuu-san, are you okay?.." Called her in panic voice. She tried to look at his ayes to make sure he is okay...

And then, that's where their eyes met. The worried eyes of shinoa had glittering in front of his, it's just a dull chocolate he knows that, but it is still attracting for him,

He thought as he blushed slightly.

"Uh? Uuhh yea..yea.." Yuu tilted his gaze from her's as he scratched his head awkwardly.

Calm down yuichiro!

You just feel like this because you're a boy right? That's what guren told you.

But is that really true?

"Anyway, the others are calling you to come. Plus, I've been searched everywhere to find you you know.."

Yuu turn his gaze back at her and put on his childish angry face. Seeing this, shinoa laugh a little as she put on her apologetic face and apologize.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go! They will finish the meat you know!" Yuu shouted as he could feel shinoa started to loosen up a little from before. He grinned and took her hand in his as he brought her to where the other belong.

Trying to catch up with yuu's pace, shinoa shout,

"W-wait! Calm down a little could you?" As she kept her tiptoe exactly on his beat since they suddenly gotten up from the grass.

"Never! They will finish the meat and it will be your fault!" He shot back while running through the trees.

At the campsite,

"That was very delicious, thank you kimizuki-kun, mitsuba-san" yoichi thanked both of them since they have been working on the food preparation.

"Hey, what about me?" Narumi shot back with annoyed face.

"Ah...I'm sorry. You too, narumi-kun" yoichi nodded his head in apologetic way.

"That was very delicious indeed" shinoa agreed with yoichi statement.

"Yeah" even mitsuba.

But despite all of them positive feedback of the food, there was only one man that isn't very pleased. He was having a very grumpy face since they done eating.

"Why the long face brat" kimizuki shot at yuu. "You look ugly" he continued.

Yuu glared at him "shut up telephone pole" he balled his fist up.

"What did you say brat!?"

"Shut up! It's your fault I don't get enough meat! And now I'm hungry!" Yuu stand up from his seat and standing face to face with kimizuki.

"What!? You're the one who gone for God knows how long and plus, you didn't even finished the job I told you to do!" Kimizuki fought back, grabbing his collar.

Yuu putting on his hand on his face and shout "who cared about that dumb bucket!?" And grabbed kimizuki collar.

"Idiot! Because of you our bucket being swept away by those river flow! Now we can't cook properly anymore!"

They was bickering and and on, that it started to seemed like forever.

The story is simple,

Kimizuki told yuu to take the bucket from the river and putted it back on the campsite before they could enjoy the meal. But since he got back from the observing and after having a little chit chat with mika, he started worried as he didn't see her for a good few minutes. So' he decide to find her and abandoned the bucket on the river as he thought nothing going to happen to the bucket.

There is not like to be a thief bucket isn't it?

But our poor yuu doesn't know that a bucket could be swept away by the river if the water flow is too strong, especially at night.

So the bucket when away with yuu that is gone away. Fleeing finding shinoa that he doesn't know where she goes. As he asked guren he said he don't know and he searched all over the tent totally not missed to asked others too.

He searched and searched for a long time, but he didn't found her at all. Nor her figure or her voice.

Kimizuki realised at how the fucking yuu didn't took the bucket and let the bucket swap away with the water pissed him off. So, he decided to start eating without him and tell others not to worried about the idiot.

When yuu back with shinoa, everyone was looking at him with a mixed expressions. There is other that was smiling with the face saying "I pitied you" and other that was sincerely feel sorry for him.

Shinoa was lucky as she had her equal amount of meat that they saved for her as yuu he only got quarter and now he is feeling really hungry.

Freaking hungry as his stomach make a noise even after he already ate.

Drooling over shinoa's meat as he eating his with a tears came from his eyes. "Damn it" he thought.

And that's when he started to explode as his hunger doesn't went away.

Later on, after they done eating and bickering. Yuu was put on duty cleanig all of the utensils near the river with mitsuba as she volunteer herself to help him.

Kimizuki doesn't approved of this at first, but let it slip as she said she will keep watching after yuu if he thoughts on doing something stupid this time.

So, they went to the river too cleaning the utensils.

Mitsuba saw that yuu didn't washed it properly and mad at him "take more attention on that part idiot!"

And she blabbered on and on about how bad yuu washing skills are. He only knows how to kill vampires, not washing a utensil.

"Really, you should learn more how to washed the things!" She stammered.

"You are not very good at cooking either" yuu muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" mitsuba explode with a very bright tint of red on her face. She was extremely embarrassed when he open that story up. At least she tried okay!?

Yuu realised at how closed they are when she explode at him. And start to think.

Is what I'm feeling is just an ordinary feeling or is it something else?

Curious, yuu took mitsuba hand and put it on his neck quickly.

He think deeply,

Girl's hands surehere soft, but there are something missing. It was that weird tingling feeling he felt when he was with her, shinoa. There was a special vibe he felt when she was there, in front of him. Smiling sincerly at him with those big round eyes of her. She is beautiful he must admit. And everytime he spend with her, he felt his heart fluttering and it felt like he could fly.

He wonder what is this feelings are.

And everytime he thinks of her...he could feels his face blushing hard as his heart beating fast in a symphony.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing idiot!" Mitusba blushed hard as she took her hand off of him. And with yuu blushing hard too he quickly apologised to her "ah! I'm sorry!" He nodded his a multipletimes.

And in an instant they fall silence as both of them tried to keep a steady beat of their heart.

"...just what the hell you guys think you're doing?.." A manly voice suddenly came from the woods.

"Uwaahh! A loverbirds!" Another voice continued.

"Bastsrd" the other voice came cut short.

Hearing those voice as they tried so hard not to look at them because of embarrassment, they looked anyway. And then, they see there is narumi, ferid, kimizuki and yoichi.

Related to this matter, mitsuba was blushing harder and screamed "we don't do anything okay!?" And shot a glared at yuu with her red tomato face.

Yuu he doesn't really cared about the others, but what he really cared is that little short one that was hidden between those big guys.

It's shinoa.

"Oh my, did we bothered you? We heard mitsuba scremed like a little baby before. So, we thought you're causing another trouble again" shinoa said with a her normal tone of voice. As she had questioning looked on her face.

She seems doesn't shocked with what happen and act normally.

"N..no, you haven't bothered anything" yuu muttered in a ragged voice. He don't know why seeing her reactions hurts him. His heart hurt as she doesn't showed any concern of him and on how she didn't give a piece mind of worried seeing him acting like that with other girl.

He didn't know what he expected anymore.

Mitsuba upon seeing his hurted expression felt hurt aswell as she kept watching over yuu and shinoa over and over again. There was a very confusing looked on her face.

"Oh well, have you guys done with the little jobs?" Shinoa asked with a smirked on her face. Her voice sound cheery.

Mitsuba was waiting for yuu to respond, but he didn't said anything even a little bit of sound of confirmation. So, she took the ruled and coughed "yes, we just already done" and walked past them like nothing has happen.

"I want to rest a bit." she leaved a message before gone through the woods. The others was following her step when the situation has calmed down.

But only shinoa that's left,

She looked at yuu, he won't budge at all. Look exactly like a statue. She called out his name.

"Yuu-san?"

Yuu was startled when she called his name, but he won't turned his gaze away from the ground. He looks like a child that was afraid to look at their parent when they did something wrong.

In a good few seconds passing by, shinoa turned her gazed to the utensils they were cleaning up. It was all clean and shiny but the only problem is, it is still near the river. She has heard the whole story from yoichi and knows about yuu letting the bucket swimming by itself in the river at the night time.

"Yuu-san~ are you there? Hello~" shinoa called him out once again. But he won't budge, still keeping his head down facing the ground.

She tried to meet his gaze but he seems to refuse it, obviously.

She was going forth and backward to find the location where his eyes dropped to, but he always changed it.

Tired, she said shortly.

"Look at me" she demanded.

Yuu shaking his head furiously as he kept his eyes closed tight.

Shinoa was wondering what bother him so much, he seemed scared. Is it about the illusion again?

But she couldn't feel it here. No?

Ah! Could it be-

"There is something beside me!?" Shinoa said that out loud purposely and start tun her body around and around trying to find something that is never been there.

"I-it's not that!" Yuu yelled at her stupid act.

"Then?" She shot quickly. Stop her spun altogether.

She ask him, but he don't know either he should told her 'that'. He's still looking at the ground with a troubled expression.

"Yuu-san" she called out for the third time. With a softer voice, it softened his heart a bit. He want to tell her, he really want to. Especially after she is being nice with him like this. He mustered all of his courage and opened his mouth.

"..are you mad?" He finally spoked.

"Hm? About what?" Shinoa answered childishly with a smile on her face.

"..well,about...that" he tried to be a little bit specific. Come on! He's pretty sure she isn't that dense.

"What that?" She looked at him with a bewildered look. She wondered what kind of that he meant by.

"Oh come on! That thing that happened earlier!" Yuu became desperate when shinoa acting all dumb like she doesn't know anything. Or is she could be actually very dense of this thing?

"Ah! Eating a roasted seasoned deer meat?" She guessed with her goofy attitude.

"Not that!" Yuu shot.

"Then~ about you having a very sentimental brother moment with kimizuki-ssn earlier at the campfire?" She shot another guessed.

"Not that too!" He crossed his arm. And it is not sentimental! For fuck's sake!

"Or...about you rambling about not getting enough foods?" Another wronged guess from her.

"Oh come on! Don't you know that!?" Yuu exploded with a frustrated look.

"I'm sorry yuu-san, but that's the only thing I know" shinoa said seriously.

"What? Then how come you're here? Didn't you saw the whole scene?" Yuu started to questioned her himself. Why shinoa doesn't know about that? Isn't she is here too?

"Ah! About that! I was actually spending time by myself as I suddenly heard a ruckus from the woods, so I decided to came in and find out what happened. I heard kimizuki annoying voice and ferid pleased tone, so I decided to slip through and I saw both of you here."

"So then, why are you saying that?" Yuu questioned her again.

"What? Isn't it normal to said that?" She questioned him back.

"...no, no it's not.." Yuu shakes his head and continue stared at the ground. "What's wrong? Did something actually happen?" Shinoa croaked after seeing him like that.

"Nothing happen" he answered shot. Then turn his gaze on her back again. His heart felt lighter a bit when she said she doesn't saw that 'thing' but it is still worried him if she end up finds out about it.

"Well~ if nothing actually happen, why don't you become my company for a bit?" Shinoa said closering the distance between them in a gentle voice.

He wondered why she asked him that, but he thought maybe he should just go with it as well. He's been wanting to spend time with her a little bit too.

"Why?" Yuu ask short.

"I've something for you, come here" she called him over waving her hand back and forth while she walked toward the direction she wanted to be heading to.

He came following her and find out there was one log and it was near by the river. The trees isn't a lot here, so the sky is very clear right now. The night sky, it is so pretty, he couldn't takes eyes of off it. Especially when they are full of stars tonight.

Shinoa plopped herself in the log and patted the seat beside her. Recognising the signal, yuu came sit down by the log together with her. And then, she spoke.

"Don't you said you're hungry earlier? I've prepared something for you." Shinoa said and taking out something looked like a food from the container. Looking at this, yuu remember at how bad shinoa cooking skills are. And then he shot a terrified look at her. Shinoa with a pissed expression on her face said "excuse me, for your information I'm very talented in a canned food okay" she said while handing it over to yuu.

"...my indigenous skilled on fast food are irresistible" said shinoa proudly.

Yuu accepted the food and let out a bit chuckled of laugh, hearing her ridiculous statement. Really, everyone can do that with a canned food.

Yuu started munch on the food once he get a good hold of it. The food is still hot, he thought. did she heated it up for me?

He eated it hungirly as there was smile on his face. He is very happy that he could eat.

"Did it taste good? You look like you're enjoying it too much" shinoa ask with a little laugh came from her. Entertain by yuu's childish act over a canned food. You can literally got it every where considering you're in the army and how the world is the way it is.

"It is very good!" Yuu said with a happy face. He was grinning.

Shinoa laughed again and then took the food from him. There is s mischive look on her face as she pulled it away from him.

"Wha- shinoa!" Said yuu with a sad tone. He was disappointed as shinoa took the food away from him.

"Ahaha~, you know you should eat properly yuu-san no matter how hungry you're" shinoa smirking. "Manner, it is about manner" she said confidently.

"What...I've never learn one. Guren never teach me that" yuu said bluntly.

"Oh my, no wonder your head became as hard as a rock" shinoa sarcasm.

"My head isn't hard as a rock! And give my food back!" Yuu throw his arms up, protesting.

"Haven't I told you, you need manner. r" shinoa spelled the last word on purpose.

"Like the hell I care!" Yuu shot back. She was fooling hin, he knows that very much.

"Well I care, I'm your squad leader. It's my job to teach my squad what manner is" shinoa said playfully.

"Hah, since when you care" yuu crossed his arm with pout face.

"Since..." Shinoa put on the thinking face "..now!" She shot with excited face. "I realised that how important the manner is after seeing you eating the food" she said with determination. "Value the food!" She said full with spirit. "And don't waste it!".

"Since the world end the food has been hard to claim and it has been categorised as something you must value ythe most. Especially you, hyakuya yuichiro-san. Your reckless act has been made the poor foods lying on the dirty ground uneatable." She continued sadly with her little hand on her chest.

"Fine" said him short.

"Well then, here we go." Shinoa took a spoonful of the food and brought it to him, but stopped mid air when yuu was moving his body closer to the spoon. "Ah, stay where you are" she reminded with a smirk on her face.

"Tch, fine" yuu did what he was told and stayed. Shinoa has so much fun teasing him with the food. She know she shouldn't play with the food, but this is fun!

The spoon came again toward his mouth and when it was time for yuu to bite it, she suddenly pulled it away immediately while leaving yuu biting on the air of nothingness.

"What was that for!?" Yuu explode, he was expecting for the food, but got his teeth instead. It hurt..

Shinoa was laughing and giggling so hard that pissed him of.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry I'm sorry! It's just your face-" she snorted and laugh again hardly.

Without wasting anytime anymore, and probably because he's so hungry. Yuu took shinoa's hand and shove the food into his mouth.

"My, how bold" shinoa said with a totally overreacting shocked expression from her.

"Shut up" yuu munched on the food.

He started to realised that until now, he is been the only one eating. And he thought about giving a bit of the food to her. "Well, how about we change the roles?" Yuu suggested.

"Changing the roles?" Shinoa ask. "I will feed you this time!" Yuu answer excitedly.

"Uhm,...no thanks?" Shinoa let out an awkward rejection. She doesn't planned for him to feed her though. So it is out of the strategy to tease yuu-san. "Aww! Come on!" Yuu pleaded with his outstanding emerald eyes. Hearing him like that, shinoa could't have another way other than agree to it.

"Geez...fine" shinoa hand over the food to him. Yuu looked so happy and let out a 'yeeeayyy" sound.

Yuu took it and get him a spoonful of the food and redied his self to give it to her. He brought it to shinoa's mouth as she slid her hair back to behind of her ear so that it won't get in the way. She is beautiful he thougt and start admiring her features all over again and again. He didn't realised that he stopped mid air and cause shinoa hard to be reaching the food to her mouth.

"Umm..yuu-san?" Shinoa called as she had a sweat droped her cheek with her eyes half lidded.

"...sorry..." He muttered. And then shove it into shinoa's mouth gently. She touched his hand slight a bit to make sure it went through her mouth properly.

Yuu was blushing as shinoa was saying a simple thank you to him. It entertain her looking him all affectionate with her but it is also because she want to feel something more with him too. They were locking their eyes together and neither one of them one to look away.

As yuu was staring at her intensely he took a firm solution he has made up in his mind and put the food away for a while from them.

He put his hand on her cheek as he gazed at her full of affection. He don't know why he's feeling this way with her. He used to found that he is always lost in her eyes and he can't restraint himself anymore.

Yuu came closer to shortened the distance and he could felt shinoa's hand touching his cheek while her other hand she putted it on his chest and she leaned closer too. With his left hand, yuu warped his arm around shinoa's body and pulled her closer to him. He could feel their body touching each other at how close yuu pulled her off.

It was warm and very comforting,

He could feel his heart beat fast and blood rush to his body, the excitement came again. Before proceed on her lips, yuu decided to when for her cheek, and then to her eyes, nose and he even went all the way to her neck. Succumb on her neck that it felt like it could left a Hickey there. Shinoa let out a small moan as he kissed her jaw through her collarbone multiple times. She was grabbing yuu's shirt tightly as she let out a heavy breath.

They were so close, so close that shinoa doesn't have any escape room from yuu's body that was warped around hers. So tight that there's no space between their body together.

He don't know if he could consider shinoa a family anymore, but would it sad her if he does that.

Everyone deserve to be treated not the case with shinoa. She is just too important to him that he want her to be the happiest the most.

He don't know what he could think off anymore because his mind has been fogged by his desire over her.

Not enough with the kiss, he bit her neck and her ear as he let out a slightest bit of groaning. That probably will leave a mark on her neck later, but he doesn't have anytime to care about since all he could do are doing what his mind told him to do it.

From earlier she, shinoa couldn't stop her self from moaning softly as he non stop kissing and biting over her neck and ear. Her sensitive spot has been touched, that make her so weak. She wondered how yuu could be this good.

It feels good, it really is.

Shinoa found out herself getting drown and drown into yuu's effection toward her and figured how hard it is to keep containing herself without getting distracted.

Yuu pulled shinoa up his lap and start caressing her thigh and went slowly his way to her lips. Shinoa could feel herself quivers and sharp moan when she could felt his warm rough hands on her coldone.

She could feel the demon demanding for her to proceed on, living on her desire. On getting drowning by love and sexual desire as yuu could give her that, but she can't. Not now or never.

Yuu for some reasons were licking the biting mark that he left before straightly went for her lips. She could feel yuu's hand slipped trough under her skirt as she let out another moan when yuu was caresing her lower body part.

There is more reasons for her to be weak. For heaven's sake, why is he so good at this?

With the streght that left and determination, shinoa reached for yuu's face and cupped it between her hand with a trembling hand. Both of them came closer as yuu trying to go depper into her skirt., the moan kept her body jolted that it is pretty hard to reach for her mouth. But he doesn't want to stop either.

Seeing at how weak she is like this, makes him feels good. He want more and more. He want to make her feels good with his toich. He likes it, it made him happy.

Truly on kissing, shinoa put her hands again on his cheeks and she was leaning in too with yuu. But despite touching the lips, shinoa kiss his nose instead.

Shocked yuu looked at her with a bewildered face.

Shinoa caressing her hand on his cheek and said "isn't it is already time for us to be meeting up with other yuu-san?" While her other hand is doing the same.

Shinoa jumped off of yuu and reach for the food, they've eat mostly of it so she decide to throw it away by putting it back in the container to be dumped by the campsite later. Shinoa tried to tidy herself up a little and then she looked back at yuu.

He is still not budging, there was a confuse and protested looks on his face.

"I know that I'm irresistible, but we need to go now yuu-san" she said in a sassy way.

"..tch" he muttered and then walk past her but was stopped half way when shinoa called on him.

"You can't go anywhere looking like that yuu-san" shinoa reminded him.

"I don't see anything wrong with me" yuu extend his arm to show that he's fine.

"Oh no, you not" shinoa came closer and signaled him to lower his body toward her. She is tidying a bit of his messy hair from before and then, move on to his military clothes. after a few momemts, shinoa said.

"There we go! Now that's what I called a gentleman" shinoa smiled, proud with her little work.

And then, they were heading to where the other is to discuss the plan about the angel with the rest of the squad member.

"...I'lll make sure you can't let out another excuse when it happen again.." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you said something? Yuu-san." Shinoa tilted her head toward him with a questionable look on her face.

"..n-nothing" he blushed.

"He~ could it be that, you were saying something dirty?" Shinoa put on a smirk on her face. "Oh! I'll make sure you can't runaway next time shinoa-chan!" She said while hugging her body in an excited way. And laugh dreamily.

"Really? I understand" she continue in an understanding tone and nodded her head a couple of time.

Seeing that, yuu could only look at her in a terified expression with a slight tint of red onchis cheek and quickly he quickly cutted it up with,

"SHUUT UUUUUPPP" he shout. This is too much for him to take, but what could he do. It was true though. For the first time her guess became real.

But still, at the end of the day.

What is this feeling?


End file.
